


Mirrorball

by sufferingsoprano



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Insecure Morality | Patton Sanders, Inspired by Taylor Swift, Kissing, M/M, Mirrorball, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Sleepy Cuddles, Song: mirrorball (Taylor Swift), Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, The others get mentioned, They love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sufferingsoprano/pseuds/sufferingsoprano
Summary: “I want you to know I'm a mirrorballI'll show you every version of yourself tonight“- Taylor Swift’s “Mirrorball”———With Janus, Patton never has to pretend.With Janus, Patton’s emotions are more real than ever.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Mirrorball

**Author's Note:**

> I loveee Taylor swift’s new album folklore, hence this quick lil song fic!  
> The song in question is “mirrorball”, and I definitely recommend you give it a listen!
> 
> Song link: https://youtu.be/KaM1bCuG4xo
> 
> * I haven’t edited this yet, so apologies for any grammar errors !

“Y’know what Jan?”  
Patton’s head was rested against Janus’s shoulder, the two of them sitting against the moral’s side’s bedpost.

Soft music flooded the room, as Janus had conjured a small speaker to be placed on the bedside table.

Janus hummed along with the melody, running a gloved hand through Patton’s hair.

“yes, darling?”

Patton laughed lightly at the pet name, whilst his cheeks flushed a light crimson.

“I’m...I’m really glad that we’re friends now.”

Had it been a few months ago, Patton would not be caught dead with Janus, in fact, he wouldn’t of even know the deceitful side’s name to begin with.  
But here they were, just existing in each other’s presence contentedly.

After accepting Janus as a member of the family, Patton had spent an increasing amount of time with the self proclaimed subterfuge specialist.  
Whether it be baking together, watching a movie, or just talking— Patton found great comfort in Janus’s presence.

In some ways, it was quite an odd relationship— there was always room for a good ol’ fashioned ethical debate, yet there were a whole multitude of soft moments constantly being shared.

Considering the fact that Patton was a rather cuddly person by nature, and Janus was considerably temperature sensitive due to his snake like traits— the two inevitably abandoned any sense of personal space when together.

Though Janus would often huff in feigned annoyance and roll his eyes, Patton was quite sure that the other side enjoyed their little cuddle sessions just as much as Patton did.

It was also nice to have someone who could see right through the lies.  
Patton found that he never had to pretend to be happy when around Janus, for, in fact, to do so was virtually impossible.  
Janus could see right through Patton’s fake smile, and never hesitated to call the moral side out for repressing emotions.

It was rather freeing to not have to fake happiness— and finally be able to voice the pain, the doubt, and all the fear that constantly Antagonized Patton.

Janus didn’t expect anything from Patton.  
Patton didn’t need to be anything for him.  
Patton just had to be.

Though Patton loved the others with every bone in his body, there were copious amounts of stress that stemmed from the way they all depended on him to light the way.  
Patton was always there to comfort Virgil after a panic attack, to wipe away Roman’s tears and reaffirm the creative side’s worth,  
and to simply offer as much support to Logan as the logical side would accept.  
Patton wanted nothing more than to be there for them, and to give them everything he had.  
But sometimes, it could all just be too much to handle.

When with Janus, it felt as though a weight had been lifted off of Patton’s shoulders.

Patton didn’t have all the answers,  
and Janus knew this, and respected it.

It was all so refreshing to for once not have to feel obligated to drop everything to help another.

“I’ve- I’ve never been able to feel this way with someone before...to feel as though I-I am enough.”  
Patton stammered out, warmth pooling in his chest.

“I- thank you. I-it’s nice to not have to pretend.”

Lifting his head from Janus’s shoulder, Patton met the other side’s gaze.  
Patton offered a shy smile, his eyes watering and his cheeks dusted with pink

Janus returned the smile, turning to face the other side better.

“of course.”

Cupping Patton’s face in his hand, Janus wiped the lone tear trickling down the other side’s cheek.

Patton giggled at this, leaning into the touch.  
He then took Janus’s free hand in his own, and intertwined their fingers.

Janus continued to hum along to the quiet tune filling the room, as he moved the hand he was using to hold Patton’s face, as to once again card his fingers through the moral side’s hair

Patton sighed at the contact, his eyes fluttering closed whilst he rubbed his thumb soothingly against Janus’s palm.

In a matter of moments the two were only inches apart.

“Janus...”  
Patton murmured, opening his eyes to get a good look at the side sitting before him.

Janus’s usually intense expressed had melted into one of softness. The human side of his face was practically on fire as he spoke.

“May I kiss you?”

Patton moved in further, so that he could feel Janus’s breath on his neck.

“Yes...please.”

and with that, the deceptive side closed the gap between them.

Patton couldn’t help but grin into the kiss, overwhelmed by a whole plethora of feelings that just came floating in as the two kissed gently.

Patton was pleasantly surprised with the softness of Janus’s lips, even despite the scales surrounding said lips.  
The sensation only heightened the joy in Patton’s heart, as his hands moved to rest at Janus’s waist.

Though Janus had been the one to begin the kiss, he quickly offered up his control, allowing Patton to take the lead.

Amidst their kisses, the song playing in the background had changed.

Patton barely noticed as he kissed the corner of Janus’s lip gently.

But as the lyrics began to pour out, Janus pulled away as he sang along.

“I want you to know.”

He moved in again to place another chaste kiss to Patton’s lips.

“I’m a mirrorball.”

Patton raised an eyebrow, his chuckle soft and low.

“I’ll show you every version of yourself, tonight.”

As Janus sang, his eyes glowed with memories of their past.

As Patton watched him, absolutely entranced, he couldn’t help but remember angry fights, painful losses, and broken hearts...and all the effects those events had onto him.  
But he also remembered warm cuddles, midnight baking sessions, and movie marathons.  
He thought of 

Janus, regaining control of the kiss, pulled Patton back in.  
Patton brought one of his hands to run down Janus’s scaley cheek, as he eagerly returned the kisses.

As the song came to a close, Patton curled up against Janus’s chest.  
“So You’re a mirroball? Hmm, I thought those were scales on your cheek, not mirror shards!”

Janus rolled his eyes, burying his face in Patton’s matted curls.  
“That was definitely one of your better dad jokes.”

Patton stuck his tongue out teasingly, before proceeding to snuggle closer to Janus.

Clearing his throat, Janus continued on.  
“These lyrics— it’s not as though I sang them because I felt they connected to us...”

He was silent for a moment, before finishing his thought. His voice grew softer.

“I will show you every version of yourself...and that— that is the truth. Your fears, your fury, your envy, your resentment...as well as your optimism, your compassion, your love...I want to help you feel and accept it all.”

Pulling away from Janus’s chest, Patton sat up , his eyebrows furrowed.  
“But...why?”

Janus leaned in so that their noses were pressed together, his expression gentle.

“Because...it’s not like I care an awful lot about you, and want to help you.”

At that, Patton smiled widely, before planting a final, firm kiss to Janus’s lips.  
Smiling softly as he pulled away, he mustered out an even more watery “thank you.”

Janus just nodded,  
“Of course.”

“Stay the night?”

Janus raised an eyebrow, before moving so they could both lay down on the bed.

“Absolutely not.”

With that, Patton nestled back against Janus’s chest, his heart fuller then ever.

“I didn’t know you were a Taylor swift fan.”  
Patton mumbled into Janus’s night shirt.

“Not a word of this to anyone, are we clear?”

Patton giggled.

“Your secret is safe with me.”

Janus hummed in satisfaction, before snapping his fingers as to turn the speaker off so that the two could fall asleep.

Before finally settling in, Patton wished his partner the sweetest of dreams.

“Goodnight my mirrorball.”

“Goodnight my love.”


End file.
